


Mar De Leche

by GabrielKraus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielKraus/pseuds/GabrielKraus
Summary: Eren Kruger experimenta los efectos de la coordena que une a todos los eldianos al faltarle poco para su muerte.





	Mar De Leche

Me quedan 30 días para que se cumplan los 13 años.

Soy Eren Kruger (¿lo soy?) eldiano, hijo de Ymir y me decidí a escribir estas cartas.  
¿Para quién me sucederá? no.  
¿Para quién estuvo antes que yo? tampoco.  
¿Para mi? si, para mi, para no olvidar quien soy, ya que me encuentro próximo a mi muerte actúo de forma extraña y precencio hechos insólitos, de día tengo visiones y de noche sueños.  
Mi ser, mi esencia, se diluye en otros, divago de forma constante y hablo por boca de muchos.  
Yo (creo que) antes no era así, yo era vivaz, portaba un odio que podía consumir el mundo hasta reducirlo a cenizas cual llameante espada del juicio.  
Pero ahora soy una vela arrojada al oscuro océano.

Me quedan 29 días para que se cumplan los 13 años.

Mi perspectiva del tiempo es distinta, se revelan fugazmente ante mi el pasado y el futuro, simultáneamente cual joya iniforme, el presente parece distante, me hace sentir como un espectador de mi propia vida, también de vidas ajenas (¿son realmente ajenas?) hoy mientras limpiaba mi fusil tuve una visión, una joven hermosa de larga cabellera negra que se sentaba frente a un espejo a cepillar su cabello, al alzar su mirada al espejo noté que se dirigía a mi, como si yo fuera lo que el reflejo le mostraba.  
La vi antes (¿yo? ¿antes o después?) o al menos parecía mas joven, en una cueva de cristal vestida de blanco y llorando con una jeringa en la mano, yo (¿yo?) estaba encadenado.

Me quedan 27 días para que se cumplan los 13 años.

Anoche tuve un sueño, era un niño de nuevo y un hombre me llevaba de la mano por el bosque en medio de la noche, era alto y delgado y sus gafas reflejaban el brillo de la luna.  
"Debes vengarte Eren" eso me dijo, luego mostró una jeringa y en ese momento desperté.  
Creo que (¿yo?) vi a ese hombre antes pero no estoy seguro de dónde.

Me quedan 26 días para que se cumplan los 13 años.

Hoy mientras en el descanso fumaba con Gross tuve una visión, era un niño otra vez y caminaba en medio del gueto con una niña pequeña sosteniéndose de mi mano y sonriendo con inocencia, cuándo un zepelín cruzó el cielo arriba nuestro, ella alzó la vista y sus ojos se iluminaron al ver aquel zepelín.  
"Te vas a quemar Kruger"  
Escucho decir a Gross, y veo el cigarro en mi mano, es una columna de cenizas.

Me quedan 23 días para que se cumplan los 13 años.

Hoy me pasé la tarde frente al espejo, perdí mucho peso, apenas como estos días y tengo muchas arrugas ¿que edad tengo? ¿23? no ¿39? no.  
No recuerdo.

Me quedan 22 días para que se cumplan los 13 años.

Hoy los vi, mientras hacía mi inspección de rutina, a los caminos místicos que conectan a los eldianos, era como un hilo de luz que salía de mi cuerpo y de los demás eldianos, estos hilos en un punto se entrecruzaban y fundían, surcaban el aire y la tierra y donde su grosor era grande por la cantidad que se entrelazaban yo podía ver ahí esferas de luz y en ellas imágenes de personas al azar, al pasar unos minutos perdí la capacidad de verlos, pero se que siguen ahí, ocultos al ojo.  
Hoy mismo presencie otro fenómeno, al volver a casa por la tarde vi otra vez un hilo de luz saliendo de mi cuerpo, este se adentró en mi habitación y yo lo seguí, vi como frente a mi se formaban huesos.  
Estos estaban ensamblados como un esqueleto de 4 metros de alto y el gran esqueleto se paseaba por mi habitación sin causar ruido alguno con sus pisadas, el hilo de luz me unía a el.  
Vi como a su alrededor se formaba un sistema circulatorio y algo de musculatura, el cuerpo volteo hacia mi, su mandíbula era extraña, con los molares a la altura del pómulo, vi como se formaban globos oculares en sus cuencas y cuando abrió su boca y extendió su brazo hacia mi la habitación se llenó de luz, como la que producen las cámaras fotografícas, la luz me segó pero solo por un segundo y cuando recupere la vista el cuerpo no estaba.  
Esto demuestra que los cuerpos de titan se mueven atravesando estos caminos místicos.

Me quedan 20 días para que se cumplan los 13 años.

¿Cuál es mi nombre?  
¿Uri? no, no lo es.  
¿Eren? si, es Eren, Eren Jaeger, no, no es Jaeger es Reiss, no, tampoco ¿Kruger? si ¡ese es! mi nombre es Eren Kruger.

Me quedan 18 días para que se cumplan los 13 años.

Anoche tuve un sueño, me sentaba frente a un lago y un hombre alto con sombrero se acerca a hablar "este mundo no tiene futuro" le digo.  
¿Este (¿este?) mundo no tiene futuro? ¿por que? no lo entiendo, no lo entiendo, no lo entiendo.  
¿Que será de nosotros?

Me quedan 17 días para que se cumplan los 13 años.

Hoy tuve una vision, alrededor mío se derrumbaban paredes y pisos enteros, escuchaba gritos y veía escombros caer, a mis pies un joven rubio de cabello largo, lo levanté del suelo, de un manotazo lo lancé al aire, su cuerpo se partió al medio y mientras caía lo atrape en mis dientes, mordí sus huesos y sentí como se partían en mi boca.  
Me lo comí.  
Ante mi una multitud horrorizada que trataba de escapar, me lanzo sobre ellos y veo el polvo y los cadáveres volando en el aire.

Me faltan 13 días para que se cumplan los 13 años.

Hoy tuve una visión, una gran serpiente se enrroscaba en un árbol y desde sus ramas un búho la observaba, la presencia del búho hizo que la serpiente bajara al suelo y ahí empezó a engullir su propia cola.  
La serpiente devoraba su cuerpo deslizándolo dentro de sus propias fauces.  
El búho emprendió el vuelo y yo lo seguí por sobre sus alas.  
Me llevó a una montaña donde se escuchaba en el viento el sonido de tambores, flautas y cítaras.  
De a por miles se tocaban cada uno en armónicos coros.  
La mirada del búho era distante, ajena los cánticos y la música y en ella podía ver el reflejo de un hombre que bailaba y a su alrededor se movían las estrellas y todos los cuerpos celestes obedeciendo su ritmo, con sus movimientos las constelaciones morían y nacian del fuego que traspiraba su piel.  
Cuando se detiene se escucha un gran estruendo y la visión se apaga.  
¿Que tan profundo puede un hombre como yo hondear en los secretos que no corresponden a los mortales?

Me faltan 7 días para que se cumplan los 13 años.

Ante mi veo a una joven madre que sonríe con un niño en brazos, un pequeño niño de ojos grises.  
Ante mi veo a un hombre mayor de mirada sabia, sentado consolando el fulgor de mi hermano.  
Ante mi veo una pequeña niña rubia que camina descalza por el campo.  
Ante mi veo un joven rubio de rodillas y frente en el suelo, llorando.  
Estos recuerdos vinieron a mi cuál sueño.  
Pero, ¿son sueños para mi persona? ¿o son vivires propios?  
Porque incluso así sean experiencias de otros ¿que me asegura a mi que mi vida no es recuerdo suyo? ¿seré yo el sueño, la visión, el lejano recuerdo?  
Incluso si hay distinción entre ellos y yo la diferencia no es absoluta y no hay relación de causa y efecto.

Me faltan 4 días para que se cumplan los 13 años.

¿A cuántos de mis hermanos y hermanas maté?  
¿Cuántos dedos corté? ¿Cuántos genitales e mutilado? ¿A cuántos les e arrancado los dientes? ¿A cuántos los despelleje aun vivos? ¿Cuántos hombres, mujeres, niños y ancianos torture? ¿A cuántos puse en ese terrible sueño abandonandolos en Paradis?  
¿A estas alturas que justificación tengo ahora que apresaron a los revivadores de Eldia? ¿Que cosa me diferencia de Gross?

Mañana se cumplirá la maldición de Ymir.

Mañana estaré en Paradis con los reavivadores de Eldia.  
Solo un hombre contará lo acontecido ahí.  
Mataré a Gross y a todos los hombres de Marley que vengan con nosotros.  
Sus nombres serán escritos en polvo.  
Los reavivadores de Eldia desaparecerán, especialmente Dina, no puedo dejar que se hagan con su sangre real.  
Grisha.  
Tu cargarás con mi misión y mis pecados.  
Mañana atravesare esos caminos misticos, lo que no se me reveló en vida lo veré, lo que no pague en vida lo pagaré en la muerte, acepto las consecuencias.  
Estas notas sean consumidas por el fuego y estos recuerdos perezcan conmigo.

-¿Donde estoy?  
-¿Que es esta blancura que me rodea?  
-Morí, Grisha me mató ¿Por que estoy aquí?  
-¿Que existencia es esta?  
-¿Es el fin? ¿el principio? ¿un castigo acaso?  
-¿Padecere mis interrogantes por siempre aquí?

"Y aquí cayó, uno, dos relámpagos y Kruger se postro rostro al suelo.  
Al caer un tercero Kruger se levantó y gritó"

-¡YA LO ENTIENDO TODO!  
-TU, TU--

"Maravillosa sobremanera es para mí tal ciencia, demasiado sublime, superior a mi alcance."


End file.
